Reversal
by Kiri Asakura
Summary: After an apparent death after stealing the super serum that gave super powers to Steve Rogers in 1943, the secret agent of HYDRA, Heinz Kruger remained in a cryogenic state for over seven decades in one of its top-secret bases. A new project carried out by an unexpected infiltrated in HYDRA will return him to life. Heinz Kruger/Everett Ross
**Note.** Well, this is a fic of one chapter where many details of the origin of the purposes of Everett and how he got to infiltrate in HYDRA are omitted here but soon I will develop the full story in a long fic :)

 _ **\- N-**_

Berlin, Germany. Secret HYDRA base

 **Human experimental subject:** Heinz Kruger

 **Nationality:** German

 **Date of birth:** August 22, 1900

 **Gender:** Male

 **Date of death:** June 22, 1943

 **Position:** Special Agent of the protection squadron "Schutzstaffel" **SS** under the command of the Nazi party

 **Affiliation:** HYDRA

 **Report day.**

 **Day 20 after reversion**

 **Personal journal of General Everett K. Ross. April 11, 2015**

The patient has been a long slumber since his body had sufficient optimum conditions to be moved to a more conventional room. I check his vital signs monitored by the computer screen that is placed right beside his bed. I observe him, I veil his dream, I've been doing that since his body was removed from the chamber cryogenics, this even has become a routine, it has even become almost an obsession because I have to admit that's great my desire to observe for myself every progress of his vital recovery.

I approach him, I do think his torpor is incredible because it is truly remarkable to witness this wonder of science and I almost cannot believe that even though he has spent asleep little over seventy years this person has returned to life, preserving very well the youth the he had when his body was frozen. I step even closer until finally I reach the foot of his bed and with an impulse in a slow moving my hand begins to caress the edge of the bed, the white sheet that covers it and then my fingers rest on his torso, muscularly marked by strenuous exercise that certainly he made seven decades ago, certainly proof of his strict martial training in life. But does he is not alive now? I can feel the warmth of his skin in contact with mine, the warmth of a living being. He's not dead, he never was, he only remained asleep.

He has regained proper body temperature for life, was achieved exactly twenty days ago, I myself supervised the personnel removed his body from the cryogenic chamber to put him hastily in another room, highly specialized for thawing bodies.

Everything was a success, and I can see now his body had been superbly preserved during all these decades both physically and internally. Because of this I feared at first that the gunshot wound that had been hit on his body could also affect him, that shot he received just a few minutes before he died, because when he revived the wound might reopen, as if that too had stopped in the time.

But the wound was quickly treated and cured, my personal team had the skill to get it done even while his body still had not recovered the ideal body temperature fully.

Each vital sign was carefully monitored since and I have not lost a single detail. I always tend to be also very strict with it.

Often I see your picture which at the time was taken in sepia tone, and kept in the secret archives of HYDRA for posterity. I know you, Heinz Kruger, the same man of the portrait shown on your record data, but now devoid of thy elegance lying unconscious on the cold bed. Without that distinguished Nazi military uniform I can watch and admire the same naked torso that now I have the audacity to touch. But you have not awakened, and I do not know at what time that might happen. I'd love to see what is the blue color tint of your eyes, because though the file specified that color of your eyes, the photography in sepia tone does not allow me admire it.

Night has fallen and he does not wake up from his slumber. Another day without success. I must go now, but before I approach to caress his face with the back of my hand, in a subtle and hesitant movement. Asleep he looks so peaceful. Maybe tomorrow could be finally the day.

 **Report day. April 13, 2015.**

 **Day 22 after the reversion. Personal journal of General Everett K. Ross.**

I feel quite tired, last night I could not sleep properly, perhaps much only I got a few hours' sleep. I could not sleep without a few sudden interruptions during lapses amid my dream, probably all because of over excitement that had caused me was just a few hours ago to see him wake up for the first time. Experience such success of science is something that not everyone can witness every day and yet I was fortunate to be the first to see the blue of his eyes despite not being fully endowed with the brightness of life. He still was quite shocked as I supposed.

In the midst of my excitement I was amazed at such an event, but I knew I had to leave soon from my momentary trance and then I hurried to review the monitoring screens showed on the computer. Everything seemed to be going normally. I called the staff to hurry up to come and inspect his vital signs superficially and as they came I took his wrist to check by myself that indeed the pace of his pulse returned to be normal even more than it had been the day before and the last one. Increasingly he recovered more of his life, little by little.

The two men under my command soon heard the beating of his heart with a stethoscope which then I asked them to allow me to use to listen for myself his heart rate. I went to hear the beating of his chest and at that time I was even closer to his face that showed his eyes half-awake but expounding good tone blue iris of his eyes now lost in the horizon, or rather lost in white ceiling of the room where he was.

"Arhhh" it was the first guttural sound he said, in an almost inaudible tone, the first having come back to life and I could not stop looking at his expression weakened while from his mouth was barely noticeable that voice. But in the midst of my confusion, I again hurry to inspect each of his vital signs. However it seemed that there was no sign fault, I was relieved to see that cryonics had been a success and that the reversion was almost complete.

I rushed immediately to check his pupils with the help of a reflected light with a small reflector. His pupils were reduced to the brightness of the light, a clear sign that all was well in sight. But his expression did not show much, perhaps because of his still latent shock. All I expected and I fretted exceedingly was to know once if he had not suffered irreparable neurological damage, because despite the sophisticated chemical that the Nazis had used in him for preservation in cryogenic state and although his blood had been mixed diligently with hydroexetilic starch could always be a possibility that had formed microscopic crystals of ice that broke a large number of cells such as neurons causing irreparable damage. I felt exasperated, the progress of resurrection had advanced considerably faster, but still had a lot to get back to being the same as before.

"Please, review again the status of his brain activity" I gave the indication to my two assistants and gave the order as soon as they put the scanner in our patient's head. Samples of his skull soon was reflected in a sophisticated screen.

And as they did that, for a boost my hand took one of his, stroking subtlety the tips of his fingers, his skin felt smoother than before, his body heat indicated he was in good health outside the danger of hypothermia or fever, but his eyes still were lost and still lacked full brightness.

Then my hand clutched a little closer to his, trying to squeeze in mine because suddenly came to me the idea that to achieve a full recovery after the resurrection should be also necessary to make some kind of rehabilitation to help him stimulating his drive system.

"Please leave the room gentlemen, I'll watch the rest, I appreciate your work," I said seriously once the assistant staff had finished scanning the brain activity of our patient and both obeyed me without question, after all I was the authority, while I did not get up from the edge of the bed where he was, still holding his hand, teasing his fingers between mine, helping him in that way to re-experience the feeling of a contact like this that he had not had in more than seventy years. Among the recovery process should also be included cognitive stimuli.

Some hours later when outside the night had fallen again, I began to feel tired but that did not stop me and I decided to stay beside him. I wanted to witness every moment of his progress and so remained with him until he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. I was pleased that there had been any need to give him a tranquilizer, then also I worried that keep him unconscious could cause a stroke or administer new chemicals could cause him a serious blood poisoning, liver damage or simply a rejection reaction.

"ha, I cannot believe this man whom I never knew before is causing me so anxious to see him revive" I said to myself, laughing wryly but low.

I crossed both arms and reclined on a sofa that was right in front of the patient's bed, and without realizing little by little I was overcome by sleep that quickly deepened. I was really tired.

That night I had many strange dreams, and a hazy feeling of falling into the dark void. But the next morning I forgot.

 **Report day. April 14, 2015**

 **Day 23 after the reversion. Personal journal of General Everett K. Ross.**

That morning when I opened my eyes to wake up while still was half asleep I felt the presence of someone in front of me, then I remembered that it was the patient, Heinz Kruger revived. It had been days since I had gotten used to sleep in that room to monitor his progress but this was the first time I really felt his presence in the room. I got up early, I stretched a bit my muscles before heading to his bed, I winced a little due to a slight back pain caused by sleep another night on that couch and then took me with great surprise when I looked at him, something that however much had been waiting. As soon as I turned my gaze toward the patient lying slightly reclined on his bed I realized he was looking at me, he was finally doing. A brief fear came over me at that moment but soon regained the calm that was changed by the commotion. I could realize immediately that his eyes seemed to have regained all the brightness that I thought lost and although I did not want certainly could not avoid be amazed at this because still it was not so easy to think that this man only a few weeks had been frozen.

I steeled myself to approach closer to his bed, which was just a few steps away from the sofa where I had slept all night and certainly still stunned I took the stethoscope that was on one of the metal tables. Wordlessly and in the midst of my perplexity I approached him who kept looking at me. I put the stethoscope to his chest, he did not resist or say anything. It is true that my education never had to do with medicine, I am an expert in laws and various policies besides I'm a kind of amateur philologist but being always involved in secret confinement of various criminals, working for highly secret agencies of the United States from long ago I had to learn, among other things, how to use a stethoscope.

"Ah," he murmured the patient to feel the cold metal part of the stethoscope that I was putting at that moment on his chest. I could not help feeling a growing internal emotion; that was a clear sign that his nervous system was in good condition. Soon I could hear the beating of his heart, several doctors who had treated had taught me how long should differentiate a normal heart rate of one erratic and his seemed to go well. I heard his heart for a few seconds, I could feel his gaze still over me, but he continued wordlessly. Being in this closeness I could notice that since the patient had awakened to half a month had grown a little hair, beard and nails. That should also be a sign that all was well in his hormonal system. But I was not a doctor and I could not pretend to be one, I was there only to inspect that the purpose of certain ultra-secret organization to succeed, a project in which however I had indeed been the precursor.

 _"Was ist…"_ the man spoke with a weak voice thread that however I could hear perfectly. I touched his pulse and then I got up to call staff for review him. He returned to utter those words this time a little louder, it was German, surely his disorientation would allow him only speak in his mother tongue for the moment but that was already a considerably significant achievement.

That afternoon, after the personnel was to do the inspection of his vitals, I alone with him in his room again. He apparently looked more awake than did one day before but he was still completely disoriented from reality, the shock had not diminished and his few words were still monotone.

I sat on the couch to double check his file, looking at the pictures I realized that he still looked as he had looked alive seven decades ago, but now Heinz was alive again. I think it was from that moment that I really began to refer to him by his first name.

"Please Mr. Kruger, do not try to overexert" I said making use of German, when I came closer to the edge of his bed. Although the truth was that I did not master the language at least live in Berlin during the last year had helped me learn to speak the basics. Then he looked at me, this time it seemed that his reflexes were improving and better focused view on what he observed. I think it was then that he perceived a little of what was going on.

 _"Where I am?"_ he asked in German finally articulating well his words that this time sounded more understandable. I smiled at him, while one of my hands rested a little daring on his still naked torso.

"You are safe, don't worry, but I think it is too early to explain everything what has happened, you must first recover from your long slumber. You were unconscious for a long time Mr. Kruger" so I explained serious and clear.

Heinz smiled slightly, seemed that even doing something as simple as that was a bit difficult for him, probably due to the numbness that he still felt even in the muscles of his face.

"You're not German, I know," he said suddenly with a little effort and thereafter he struggled to speak English "my head...feels like it is spinning," he said difficult again, but even though he had always been one of the agents of HYDRA and he could better control different accents, like the American to go unnoticed in his infiltrations, this time his German intonation sounded very marked.

"It is not necessary that you speak English, Mr. Kruger, take it easy," I said making use of the German "especially if you have now a headache, migraine or perhaps it would be better if I review you a little," I said. Then I went over to him and took his face with both hands to inspect his sky blue eyes that now finally was again equipped with brightness. But again I regretted the fact that I was not a doctor.

"You have beautiful eyes, doctor," Heinz said in English again but with his German accent, somehow I thought it was very sexy and smiled at the compliment.

"Ah I'm not a doctor, I'm sorry disappoint you Mr. Kruger" I confessed but still smiling at him "but I've been here watching all your recovery process, I'm in charge of your right now" I said, but then I remembered that I should be extremely careful not to reveal suddenly that now he was at a time too distant to which he had lived before when he had fallen into the apparent death and that now we were seventy years in the future.

"I do not know what's going on... but this... seems too sophisticated, I mean everything here in this room, I never before seen anything resembling it, i.e. this room is so .." said Heinz, immediately afterwards he could not help but weaken slowly and closed his eyes "I'm sorry, really I feel terribly dizzy and my head is spinning."

"I'm going to call the personal physician Mr. Kruger, I won't take long. And please do not try overexert too much, you're still convalescing" I said and then hurried out of the room in search of my assistants.

 **Report day. April 16, 2015**

 **Day 25 after the reversion. Personal journal of General Everett K. Ross.**

The day before, my staff and I had been working hard on the motor stimulation of our patient and for two days we had treated his headache with a common painkiller. Fortunately, being frozen for so many decades his muscles had not had the same effect of atrophy as usually is seen in patients who remain comatose for long periods, after all that it had to be logical because after reverse the cryonics his body was still fresh as if time had stopped. But there was still considerable bewilderment in his nervous system and even more in his coordinative system, so his sensory and motor functions still proved erratic and clumsy, and that avoids him from getting out of bed easily or make any move at will.

"What is it that you are injecting me?" Heinz asked in English, when I had just ordered one of the men of our staff that injected him a substance brightly colored in the left arm. I smiled to hear direct his question to me and crossed my arms momentarily.

"This will help you to recover much sooner Mr. Kruger" I explained smiling slightly sideways.

Heinz winced a little when he felt the needle enter under his skin and then also shied to feel the substance injected into his bloodstream. Then he lifted his eyes to me and smiled wanly.

"This substance... reminds me of something...but I can't remember what exactly, there are still many things that confuse me," he muttered. My assistant ended injecting and passed a small swab soaked in alcohol on the miniscule wound left by the needle.

Listening Heinz to say that I could guess what he meant but I preferred not to talk about it yet. Surely he was referring to that super serum that he had stolen after killing Dr. Abraham Erskine and could not blame him because the serum we were injecting in him was similar that the super serum that endowed with surprising strength to super soldier Steve Rogers. Our serum had much in common with that one, starting for its showy color until its molecular composition, but definitely they were not the same.

"Soon you also will begin to remember everything, and then I could explain you everything what has happened and where you now are. At the moment I can only say that we are in Berlin, at a secret base of HYDRA" I explained at last, speaking a little more serious.

Heinz looked at me puzzled, suddenly seemed that mentioning the word HYDRA brought him back to his mind a thousand memories and a burst of images. Mentioning HYDRA perhaps had been a keyword. He smiled and leaned back against the pillow that was placed behind his head.

"And could you also tell me finally what your name is? And what exactly you are?" he asked with great interest, without blurring his satirical smile on his lips.

I took a couple of steps forward, before answering and with an indication made by hand I asked the assistant nurse left the room and when he was out, I again approached towards Heinz and smirking I pronounced.

"General Everett Kenneth Ross, agent and citizen of the United States."

The expression of Heinz sobered to hear me say that, surely intrigue came over him when he learned that I was an agent of the United States, but anyway he could not even understand what was happening around him.

"But...if this is a base of HYDRA... could you explain me now what is happening?" He questioned a little more insistent. Besides his German accent was disappearing gradually, which should not pose a difficulty for him because in his file indicated that he could dominate perfectly four different types of American accents and British "I was right that you are not German, something told me you're American," he said.

I gave a little sigh and decided to sit on the edge of his bed.

"As I mentioned before, we are in HYDRA, Mr. Kruger, there is no danger for you here so do not worry, I'm not someone who's going to arrest you or something," I said with a tone more sagacious in my voice, looking to fix my gaze on his that always fascinated me.

Kruger seemed apparently relieved to hear me say that, it was almost as if my brief explanation could give him full confidence and I was glad for that.

"Then you are not the enemy, you should then have links with Hydra... they begin to experiment with me, right?" He said serious but hissing voice, perhaps the effect of the serum that my assistants just had gave him surely began stunning him a little.

"Nexus with Hydra from one of its bases in New York, but it's a long story to tell of how I came to Berlin. But I will explain you all the details soon Mr. Kruger, but cannot be all at once," I said "and... responding to your other question, we will do nothing atrocious against you. "

"This is not the year 1943, right?" Heinz asked at last. I smiled slightly at it when his head was slightly bowed and I walked a little closer to him. At that time my hand rested on his leg that was covered by the sheet and I squeezed a little daring.

"I fear not Mr. Kruger and I fear I must let you know that we are in a very distant from that year," I explained.

"Please tell me once in what year we are in right now, I'm getting freaking to know" he insisted as he watched how I continued squeezing a bit that part of his leg.

"Okay, now is the year 2015" I confessed at last.

Heinz looked at me stunned for a moment, just with that look I could realize his astonishment to discover it, but it was something I already expected, anyone had been impressed to know it.

However not long after he understood.

"Haha, so 2015! Is good to know that Hydra has come so far," he said satisfied.

"For me it is good to know that even as special soldier as you have come so far from the past, Mr. Kruger" I said, released this time a more flirtatious and intimidating look. And I squeezed his leg again, I think even I could not help nibbling a little part of my lower lip and then Kruger put his hand on mine that was stroking him. It was true that perhaps I could not avoid too long to begin to show which was one of my true interests to bring him back to life after spending more than seven decades in that sophisticated cryogenics, because I had found those ultra-secret files of Hydra and because I was the one who had done everything possible to bring him to life.

"Well, now I would like to know how it was" Kruger said with mordant smile.

 **Report day. April 20, 2015.**

 **Day 29 after reversion. Journal of General Everett K. Ross.**

The physical improvement of Heinz Kruger has been regenerated much faster after we started to administer him the specialized serum. Fortunately he has not developed rejection reaction or side effects beyond the short headaches, and conversely his muscles seem to regain their flexibility almost entirely, hoping that his engine system will him allow soon finally go out from this room to the garden and so he can start to walk on his own feet.

For now we have finally managed that he gets out of bed to various necessary activities such as showering. The first time he could do it I was the one who attended him myself, it was a pleasure to do so, something that greatly I enjoyed as his male body marked by the arduous training that should did over seventy years ago is much better appreciated under running water of the shower than when he is prostrate on the bed covered with thin sheets.

I can never forget that first day when I even help him to wash with soap his perfect body of height of 6' 3", just over 20 centimeters taller than I, an alpha male ideal as few I've seen in his condition. And while his body was still wet with running water in the shower, I noticed unabashedly that between the physical reactions that man again had was the fact of re-experience an erection in his manhood. I could not help lick my lips a little to admire how well-endowed was his erect member. Heinz Kruger is certainly the kind of man that drives me crazy.

Watch him was part of my charge, annotate each observation with caution not to fall into the allegory was more than my responsibility, and in that sense I have always been strict anyway. I wrote each note in the log table, but I must admit that my attention was always overshadowed by the fact of stopping to observe his erection. Every day in every shower something must excites him enough to get it and although he believed that I did not realize, the true is that I always watch when he masturbates himself.

 **Report day. April 25, 2015**

 **Day 34 after reversion. Personal journal of General Everett K. Ross.**

Routine inspection that day began early. The personnel now do their job in another room and Heinz should get a daily injection with specialized serum on a hard, cold metal chamber. The room was equipped to make other scans throughout the body and thus more accurately measure his brain activity.

The evidence showed that already there is almost no trace of cryonics he had suffered during the last seventy years, his heart, his lymphatic system and his respiratory rate were also operating with complete normality and the rest of his functions. Although, internally I still wondered if that also included his sexual performance.

"I feel more and more invigorated, Mr. Ross," he said when still was on the metallic table "but I still think that this is all so strange, this is too good to be true. I can hardly believe that I am in a base of Hydra; I mean I failed in the mission on June 22, 1943. Despite my efforts I could not prevent Steve Rogers stopped me and then he snatched me the famous super serum. After that I committed suicide with cyanide pill not to go prisoner and now more than seventy years later I returned to life. But still I could not even be able to go outside to witness for myself if all this is true," said Heinz, a little dazed by chemists that had been just injected by my medical personnel.

"Mr. Kruger, the files indicate that cyanide pill you swallowed that time actually only led you to a state of catalepsy. Agents Hydra took your body quickly and took you to a top-secret chamber cryogenics that remained in the Hydra secret base there to order his transfer to Berlin" I explained a bit serious.

"I can now understand that, but still I wonder why so far I've been treated so well, it is that perhaps Hydra has become a soft organization, or is it perhaps they have joined the other side of pathetic heroes like Steve Rogers? " he asked sarcastically, then tried to sit on the couch while he touched the part where he had been recently injected.

I glanced at my board of records I had in my hands at that moment and then I turned to look up at him, noticing the way he watched me sagacious, waiting for my answer.

"There are compelling reasons and serious purposes for which you have not been treated like any experimental subject of Hydra, Mr. Kruger" I started to explain and I moved a little closer to him "is not that the organization has become soft and much less than it has joined the other side, however with time many new super heroes like Rogers have emerged, but as well Hydra has done full honor to its name, remember it well, cut off one head and come out two new. Mr. Kruger, you cannot imagine how many heads have been cut since you were induced to death and how many more emerged since then," I smirked and tried to make a more ironic emphasis on my words, I wanted my explanation were clear, especially the fact that I was working for Hydra for good reason and that was the reason for its still existing ambition of world domination.

"I cannot wait to see all that with my own eyes, I look forward to see how much has changed the outside world since then, but now I have doubt of what was exactly what happened with Steve Rogers and the project of super soldier" he said smiling. I smirked maliciously.

"Rogers has also returned to life, Mr. Kruger" I said starting to squeeze his biceps with intent, exciting me internally for doing so and Kruger seemed surprised but that was probably because of the news I had just reveal.

"What did you say? He was also...?" He questioned doubtfully.

I squeezed his arms more boldly.

"Yes, he also remained frozen for over seventy years," I said and suddenly my hand rested on the bulge between his legs.

"What are you doing?" he asked astonished and with a nervous smile on his face. But I did not stop my boldness and squeezed his member under his boxers with greater intention.

"I'm about to measure your sexual sensitivity. It is necessary to take a sample of your semen" I said cheekily and then looked up at him to look at him maliciously.

Heinz seemed no doubt stunned by what I said and what I was doing but he did not resist and allowed I continued touching him until I could feel in my hands how he began to harden, I was masturbating him and soon was stripped of the underwear that covered him. Heinz did not stop moaning a little at the obscene stimulus he was receiving from me and I could feel in my fingers stiffen his phallus erect more and more until it reached a bulkier proportion.

"Ahh" he moaned with pleasure and I did not stop, and I did not until I got he started dripping pre-cum.

"I will continue with this Kruger, until you spill everything" I sputtered pressing more his rigid manhood in my hands, pulling it with gradually strong force to make him shed entirely his ejaculation, in my other hand I had ready a small jar to take the sample. Although this might seem routine something internally I could hardly contain my own excitement, because I wanted to be fully part of his sexual enjoyment, one in which it could involve us in copulation, but this time it could not be. However this was the beginning.

"You are a very bold, wise guy, I like you, agent Ross" muttered Heinz difficult due his excitation, and sometimes he did not measure his suddenness of supporting his hands rudely on my shoulders, to rhythm with which I continued masturbating him until finally he shed all his seed in my hand amid a moan of pleasurable satisfaction, and hastily I took the sample of his semen in the container without raising too much my look at his face because surely that time my excitement would be noted fully in my face, I felt even blush, I felt like a jerk but at the same time internally I was fantasizing about my own lust.

"I'll take this to the lab, Mr. Kruger, get dressed again. I'll see you at night," I said serious without looking at him as I closed the bottle that now contained part of his sperm. Even just looking askance I could realize the expression of enjoyment on his face that Kruger kept and then I headed to the exit door while he turned to dress.

Without another word I left the room and I went to the laboratory. And under my zipper my own erection caused by the impetuous and sudden moment clamored to be released. I needed to find a place to also masturbate myself.

 **Report day. April 28, 2015**

 **Day 37 after reversion. Personal journal of General Everett K. Ross.**

The regeneration of our patient Heinz Kruger was almost complete. Soon we could move to the second phase of the experiment. During the last days we had continued administering him the special serum that specially had been created for him.

Almost all of his memories have been recovered, his neurological system had not been damaged by crystallization due to freezing and awkwardness of his movements had ceased. For days finally he had been allowed to make short walks in the garden and he has been using a special treadmill to run in the gym. It was necessary to carry out each of these things to begin phase two, being a weak experimental subject would not serve us.

And all the time I remained closely inspecting his progress, including his hours under the shower.

This day he would take a shower at night, after making about two hours of cardiovascular exercise in the gym. I accompanied him as it was customary to the showers to assist him if it were needed and of course I write my notes to record everything what observed while he is showering. While he was in the shower, I stood behind the glass that divided the shower, but from my place I could perfectly see the naked body of Heinz, showing how his musculature was being marked again after all the exercise done and of course because also we administered him the special serum. Always I have to stay there to help him if necessary but with the passing of days his movements had again regained his normal coordination.

I continued watching him from my place, and as usual in every shower his manhood raised in a thick full erection that would not stop amaze me.

When Heinz turned off the faucet, water from the shower ceased to fall on his wet body. He put both hands to his dark hair and combed a little with his fingers so as to remove some of the excess water that wet. He headed out of the shower, where I was already waiting for him with a towel in hand to give him and when he was right in front of me he smiled with a malice that I had not seen in him before, it was something different. Was it perhaps that he had realized my true sexual interest? Perhaps from my part had already been shown all cheekily.

He took the towel and began to dry his skin all over the body, his erection was stood, now being much closer to me seemed huge, but also to observe it almost could not help but make me blush even though it had never intimidated me to show my true preference. In addition he did not stop and continued unashamedly naked in front of me, maybe as normal or perhaps as a provocation. I even think he did it to spite me, surely he disliked that a homosexual as I enjoy to see his penis all the time and even touch it daring to masturbate him.

Finally he placed the towel around his waist to cover his erection that however yet still protruded beneath the fabric. And perversely he smirked again.

"Let us go Mr. Kruger, it's time to feed you," I said, I smiled briefly and then I turned around with purpose to go toward the exit.

"Feed me? That sounds like if I were an animal or something," he said in response, and gave a little and is sardonic laugh. Before I respond to such irony I could feel one of his hands rest on my shoulder, his big, heavy hand, a hand of a cruel man of war, however at that time he dared to caress me from my shoulder to my back. It was a strange and pleasant feeling that internally filled me with enthusiasm. My crotch also reacted a bit of a tingling sensation that threatened to harden my imprisoned member under the zipper. While Heinz still stroking my back brought his face close to my ear and whispered something.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot that right now I'm your guinea pig, General Ross" whispered provocative "although I must admit I cannot complain for all the good treatment you all have given me so far, almost makes me doubt that I am in a base of HYDRA, because you have not yet explained to me completely about your purpose" in the last words, Heinz had returned to use his German accent, and although I had not admitted every time he did excited me much more.

I turned to be right in front of him, and in doing so I met his bluish gaze again. Every time lost in that look I could not help thinking how amazing it was to have restored his life, and have it now for me. I felt proud enough like if he were a kind of object for my collection.

"Haha you're right Mr. Kruger, although I do not like to call you a guinea pig, you are only our patient and I am in charge, that's why you are treated well" I said approaching a little more to him, without losing sight of either the drops of water trickling down dark strands of his hair.

"Please General Ross, don't you pretend to be naive calling me a simple patient, I am well aware that I am subject of your experiments. Drugs that you inject me every day cause me terrible hallucinations, headaches and many nightmares when I sleep. There are too many questions you have not answered me yet, what happened exactly with Hydra? What happened with Red Skull, my boss? What happened with the Nazis? What exactly happened in this damn world? What the hell happened to me after I was induced to catalepsy? I remember when I resorted to suicide swallowing that pill with cyanide, but otherwise you have not even told me what the hell happened to Rogers" more insistent Heinz said, and while he did was closer to me to the point that he had cornered me against the wall. I got a little scared at his insistence, but at the same time I could know that Heinz had no intention of attacking me or something, he did not even seem to be upset, but his voice was loud and his eyes were very serious. It was clear that he demanded to have all these explanations.

There was a brief silence between us, I looked a little more serious and put my hand on his chest.

"Mr. Kruger first of all, we should start leaving formalities, what do you think?" I suggested using a sensual tone in my voice, and I dared to caress a bit his pecs while my eyes remained fixed on his sapphire eyes.

"Do you want I start calling you by your first name?" he asked, then smiled wryly, perhaps because he also enjoyed my daring to touch him that way.

"Call me Everett" I said increasing even more the smile off my face, this was extremely exciting, and my hands were still in contact with the skin of his perfect male body.

"Okay, you can call me Heinz from now, Everett, but with the condition that now you explain me everything what happened. I need to know if I will remain a damn dog of the Nazis, if HYDRA still has links with them, and what happened with that bastard super soldier..." he said and then he stroked a bit my hand that rested on his chest.

"The Nazis were defeated in 45. Many things happened in Germany since then and the rest of the world too. But I'll explain you everything in detail" I indicated outlining an uncertain smile. Kruger was shocked to hear me say that, but his expression of surprise was quickly changed by a malicious smile. Then he moved closer to me and suddenly joined his lips to mine in a kiss impulsive and abrupt.

I got carried away by the moment, it was something I had really expected but I had not imagined this could happen so suddenly. In fact I considered that at the end the one who would steal a kiss from his lips it would be me, but I would have done when he were asleep.

His lips were soft, the lips of a strong man and alpha who had returned from death. While our mouths remained still united in that impulsive kiss, I put my hands on his shoulders while he began to encircle my waist with his strong arms. But suddenly the kiss stopped, almost as suddenly as it had begun. I took some air, we look at the eyes each other, without stopping to embrace us each other that way and still savoring the unexpected kiss that had given us to a moment. I could feel the warmth of his breath near my face and I could see his erection that still protruded under the towel. But we parted without a word and I tried to settle down a little clothes.

"I..." I mumbled sidestepping a little look.

"Do not think I have not noticed all the times you've been watching me while I take a shower, I can realize the interest this has aroused in you, besides I can't stop thinking about that time when your hands masturbated me to take a sample of my sperm. I know that sample of my semen was more like an excuse, I know you want to have sex with me," he said huskily and started nibbling my ear a little. Again I rested both hands on his pecs, I continued trying to avoid his gaze on as much as possible but he kept coming at me more insistently and then he began to rub his still wet and half naked body a little against mine. I could feel his rigid erection still covered by the towel now rubbing against my hip, our difference of height was considerable and that was the exact point where his erection could touch me.

"Oh wait Heinz" I groaned when his invasive hands began to fondle my ass with boldness. Soon I began also to feel his mouth sucking the skin of my neck and one of his hands entering under my shirt, an instant before he had unleashed my tie with rapture. It was amazing the way this man could overpower me, but it was something I had already been looking for and earnestly desiring anxiously. From the first moment I saw him, still frozen in the cryogenic chamber I could realize his great potential as alpha male and from that moment I knew he would be mine rather than as an object of my collection of experiments, although I was never really sure he would correspond to my interests.

But now it was happening, the murderer expert of HYDRA who had been frozen for more than seventy years now was dominating my body and my senses imploring the culmination of our carnal passion.

"I did not know you liked men," I whispered between moans caused by lewd caresses of Heinz now done under my pants, fumbling desperately the hidden bulge between my legs. And I could feel his big hand squeezing strong my cock that gradually was getting harder. All I could achieve was to sink my hands on the strands of his dark hair, wet from the recent shower.

"I did not know that either, Everett, until I met you a few days ago and now you have me here, crazed to know much more about you, desperate to take your body. You've been provoking me too much. You're the only one" he mumbled moaning.

"Wait Heinz, stop please, this is not right" I demanded softly, as however I enjoyed his bold strokes. Internally actually I did not want he to stop, in just a few minutes Heinz had managed to cause me a thousand pleasant sensations that had not experienced before.

Heinz stopped a moment at my request, looked me in the eyes and smiled wryly before returning to kiss my neck.

"Stop Heinz, seriously stop, we cannot do this here," I protested again, it certainly was something too soon.

"Tchh... first you provoke me too much and then you resist, as if you don't desire this, as if I don't know the kind of homosexual man you are. I know how much you wish that I fuck you hard" Heinz said in a deeper voice and ceased caresses to take my wrists abruptly and stared at me sternly.

I felt a little scared again, it was something I really have always hated too much of myself because even though I'm always completely determined to infiltrate dangerous missions or highly secret institutions at the same time I was always afraid that my authority were undermined by the kind of men with whom I get involved. Heinz Kruger, a murderer expert of the Nazi elite, a secret agent of the SS, a military expert alpha whom I had been provoking sexually in recent days, a simple American lawyer, sickly and passive. I never liked getting into fights despite my bold character, I have always been a passive and fragile in physical matters, is why the tough men like Kruger were always my weakness.

I tried to think of a good response to avoid the sexual encounter. It was not that I didn't want to do it, it was not that the idea of doing it right there not excite me, but I did not want anyone could see us do it right there in the showers.

"Heinz, it's just that this is not the most appropriate place. I do not want anyone bothering us, I do not want anyone to meddle in our business," I said, concise and trying to be serious but the rigid expression of Heinz scared me.

But Heinz did not change his expression rigid and instead he furrowed further, now he really seemed upset.

"Do you know how long I've been without sex, right?" he snapped scathing "you yourself have said to me that I was more than seventy years in a bloody freezer" he said inflexible. I looked at him in bewilderment; I did not know what his intention was now but from a cruel Nazi killer as Kruger could wait anything. His state of recovery had been successful to this point he had recovered completely and it should also include all his physical strength and of course all his sexual potency. Furthermore surely could already be remarkably large the effects of serum that we had been administering him.

I did not know how to respond to his provocations, it attracted me too much and at the same time it was causing me a great fear that I could not explain. Then he smirked and before my eyes suddenly he took off the towel that still had been covering his waist, exposing his rigid erection that now seemed more upright than it had seen before when was taking a shower.

He made an indication with his eyes and asking me to lead my head down to his manhood.

Seeing his stunning member in front of me was fascinating, that was also provoking an erection under my zipper open.

Heinz suddenly grabbed my neck and with a sudden movement made me get on my knees. At that time I could hear the shock of my body against the floor, I felt having done some damage. Inevitably my face was right in front of his erection and without he ask me I began to introduce his hard cock into my mouth, starting to lick his penis and then put the entirely phallus inside my mouth, as I could get it.

"Ah," he moaned with pleasure, I knew how pleasant it was for him when I started to suck his hard member and soon I started doing it faster. Heinz put his hands on my head, again he was violent when he ran his fingers through the strands of my blond hair, which hurt a little because I had combed perfectly with hair fixative as usual. Moreover his sudden movements provoked me the feeling that I was suffocating, I had introduced all his impressive manhood into my mouth. But at the same time turned out to be a wonderful thing, my mouth gorged on his erection that did not even fit completely without feeling it reaching reach my throat.

I continued making him oral sex during a wonderful period more until his glans began to drip. All the time he continued being rude while lay his hands on my head heavily until he could no longer restrain to spill his seed when he reached the climax of his pleasure, marvelous semen that I swallowed almost as if it were a delicacy. I regretted having wasted some of it, but I could not swallow it all without feeling drown again.

"Ahh this is so damn pleasant" moaned Heinz with his thick German accent, from the corners of my lips trickled down residues of his seed that had flooded my mouth and my hand tried to calm my own erection that was also about to free my ejaculation .

While I still continued immersed in my own pleasure Heinz suddenly grabbed my neck and with a savage movement made me get up off the floor and then put me against the wall violently.

I could see in his eyes a kind of glowing fire denoting supremacy, he was a former Nazi military, I should have expected it.

"You know very well how to please a man like me, General Ross, I congratulate you. But I still want to finish this shit, however I will please you to fuck you anywhere else," he said coldly and put his face close to mine to lick lasciviously my cheek while his strong hands were still held me against the wall.

Finally released me, I remained stunned and he returned to cover himself with a towel, quickly put on his pants that had been on the shelf and then headed toward the exit. At that moment I realized that I had not been careful enough to prevent anyone could spy us since the door was half open, and I could not believe that I had yielded to a lustful act like that in the showers. But I could not regret anything, it was done.

"I'm gonna wait for you there, Everett" he said while showing in his face an expression full of perversity.

I knew what his suggestion was. I fixed a little my clothing, but not before quickly turn up the zipper of my pants. I went to the sink and right there hurriedly washed my face. Looking at me for a moment in the mirror I realized that even I could not let pass unnoticed the great satisfaction of my face. I licked my lips imagining what I expected, I knew that this was a dangerous game but it was something I had chosen from the beginning. The purpose of having these sexual encounters had been first my desire, before Kruger knew.

I hurried to get out of the bathroom and to my surprise, Heinz was standing there leaning back against the wall waiting for me just outside through the door.

"I thought you would take advantage to get the room before me" I sputtered with wry smile.

Heinz smirked and spoke.

"I guess the 'patient' should not walk through the halls without the personal supervision of General Ross," he said, speaking this time without using a German accent.

I could not help making a brief look of surprise and I dared to take his arm.

"You're right Kruger. I am the only one authorized for monitoring the progress of your regenerative state, that includes checking from your heart rate up to your sexual performance" I expressed mischievously while looked into his eyes, inside I felt so cynical to say it that way because right a while ago we had had a homosexual encounter, lewd and hot, which of course could never regret.

Kruger smiled perverse and from there were no more words between us until we got to the room that served as his bedroom.

After a few minutes, finally being inside his bedroom and after we were assured that everything was completely tightly closed and I had turned off the camera that watching inside the room, I came back to get carried away by lust. I could not help but groan loudly when I felt the moisture of his tongue enter within my entry that had been previously dilated with his fingers smeared with lubricant. The bastard never had delicacy to me, when he had done had introduced at once three of his fingers inside my ass, rolling them to dilate it sooner and now I had put under his body. Then he begun to rub his erect penis against my entry, threatening to enter and attack at any time.

I held against his back when I started to feel the invasion of his thick erection delve into me with power, and I could not help but I yell when that happened. His rigid manhood inside me was huge.

"Oh, it's huge, you're a monster," I groaned with difficulty because almost felt that the invasion of his member hardened could split me in two. Everything of him was big, his male hands caressing my naked body in obscene way which now he was taking possession, his muscular body on mine, his cock ramming with gradual power within me. A long time ago that I was not with a man, the wait was worth it after all. This alpha male filled me completely and I was having a wonderful sex that soon make me feel thousands pleasurable sensations.

Heinz continued ramming into me with progressive violence, his strong hands clung to my body with a suddenness that seemed to break free of abstinence that he had for more than seven decades. But tonight he could do whatever he wanted with me, I was completely dominated by him and I liked that. I was his. Grips made violently with his hands would leave visible marks on my body the next day, but that was the price for having provoked him to finish giving me such a wonderful dose of sex.

I clung more tightly to his back, my moans of pleasure had become almost unavoidable because I almost felt that finished the air for such pleasure but I could tighten internally his rigid phallus with which he was penetrating me and while he increased the power of his attacks he whispered in my ear, excited, alienated by ecstasy _"Hail Hydra"_

Orgasm came amid the cold and desolate room, on the rigid bed where he had been resting in recent days after his resurrection. Heinz knew how to make me feel pleasure in every way, because he had known how to reach my inner exact point and how to masturbate me at the same time to make me ejaculate, then he did the same in me, he freed his sperm inside me, the feeling of warmth was pleasant and then I could feel his seed spilled between my thighs.

The cryogenic patient became my hot lover alpha since that day. I never imagined that someone that had been born over a hundred years could complete me in that way, Kruger had remained frozen in time waiting for me, but now that secret HYDRA base would be one of the silent witnesses of many of our carnal debaucheries.

…

 **Note:** Well, I hope you liked this little One shot, :3

I apologize if I made mistakes, English is not my first language, very sorry! T_T

The truth is I wanted to post this from last week but due to various interruptions I couldn't ; -;

This is the beginning of a fic of several chapters that I will soon begin to post, in this fic many things here have been omitted but in the new one I will develop a wider plot but maintaining the essence that this fic has attempted to demonstrate :3


End file.
